Thymepaw's Decision
by Daysky
Summary: Thymepaw hates it in the Clans, and he leaves them for good. Life as a kittypet is easier, and he practically forgets about his Clan. But there is one cat that he just can't forget. And she can't forget him either. One-Shot.


I have always hated it in the forest, all the rules and codes we have to follow, the Clans always fighting. My mentor won't shut up about what a valuable warrior I could be if I 'just tried a little harder'. Thing is, I don't _want_ to be a warrior, all the hard work, half starving to death in leaf-bare, only to die eventually in some pointless battle.

My mentor says I don't have to warrior spirit, he says I have the drive of a kittypet. But I just don't care. The Warrior Code says never to eat when hunting for the Clan, but the other day I ate a squirrel and he never noticed. Quailpaw noticed though, and the look she gave me the cruelest look, and called me a traitor.

I hate that I made her angry, but she wouldn't ever understand me. The Warrior Code says you can have friends in other Clans, but you must be willing to fight them if your Clan meets them in battle. Last moon we fought WindClan, and Gingerpaw was in the patrol, she threatened me but I didn't fight her. She attacked me, I feel betrayed.

My mentor says he saw me try not to fight Gingerpaw, he says if I ever want to be a warrior I have to give up being everybody's friend. Quailpaw hasn't spoken to me since she found out about me eating the squirrel.

If Quailpaw won't speak to me, I won't stay. I'm running away today, I'm going to live with two-legs. I will be a kittypet, just like my mentor said.

I was walking through the forest toward the two-leg place, when I heard Quailpaw call my name. She ran up behind me and begged me not to go, but I ignored her. She threatened to tell the Clan I left, but I don't care. I just kept going. Quailpaw followed me, but I still ignored her, I just don't care anymore.

Eventually Quailpaw gave up, she just sat and watched me walk away. I didn't care though, I didn't look back, I didn't want to see the pain in her eyes.

Now I'm sitting here in my two-leg's nest, staring out the window. Haily, the she-cat who shares this house with me, is next to me. It's been three moons since I left ThunderClan, and I miss Quailpaw more than anyone else. I've seen her sitting at the edge of the forest, staring out at the homes, but I never let her see me.

She's probably a warrior by now, I wonder what they named her. What would they have named me? I shake my head and turn to look at Haily,

"Is dinner ready?" she nods a bit,

"I think the housefolk are eating first this time, its odd, but a bunch of others came over and are eating with them, that's why they shut us in here I think…" as usual Haily starts talking and won't stop.

Its then that I see Quailpaw, she's standing on the fence of my two-leg nest, staring at me and Haily. She won't quit staring, and our eyes meet. She looks from me, to Haily, and back again. She stares at me for a long time until Haily nudges me, meowing in annoyance,

"Are you listening?" I don't answer, and Haily jumps down from the window, and goes to meow at the door to the room the two-legs have us in. But Quailpaw is still there, watching me. I hear the door open, and turn on its squeaky hinges. I leap down and run to the door that leads outside. Squeezing through the cat flap, I run up to Quailpaw,

"Quailpaw what are you doing here?" She looks at me oddly for a moment, then says,

"That's Quailwing to you." _Qailwing? That's beautiful!_

" Wow, your're a warrior?" Quailwing hesitates,

"Well, I was, but I'm coming here now. I can't stand being without you," she shuffled her paws, "will you let me stay?" staring at her for a moment, I'm in shock,

"Yes! But, I don't know what the two-legs will say, or Haily, she's convinced I have feelings for her…" Quailwing is barely affected,

"Well, you don't, so it's just the two-legs, I can charm them easy enough," Quailwing walks right past me and a follow her in back into the two-leg nest. The two-legs are delighted by her, and seem to love her immediately.

"Quailwing, is this really what you want?" She looks at me with a reproaching expression,

"Of course you mousebrain!" its then that Haily comes in,

"Who is she?" Haily looks at me with anger in her eyes, "Well, who is she?"

"Quailwing, she's from ThunderClan…" Haily stares at us for a moment, then turns and walks into another room. Quailwing watches after her,

"Well that went well." Was all she said, "So that is Haily, I can see why you don't have feelings for her, way too protective," I purr and lick her ear,

"Don't worry, she'll get over it."


End file.
